The invention relates to an endosteal individual tooth implant for a snug tooth replacement, which implant has an essentially cylindrical basic element that can be placed in a bore made in a jaw bone and, which basic element has a blind bore open at its coronal or upper end. The implant includes a spacer sleeve that can be placed on the coronal frontal edge of the basic element so as to be secured against rotation, which sleeve comprises a cervical centering collar that can be placed into a hollow cylindrical annular opening provided at the coronal end of the basic element, and comprises a shoulder that can be placed onto the coronal frontal edge of the basic element. The sleeve has a bore, open at its coronal end, for receiving an implant post that can be placed directly or indirectly into the blind bore of the basic element and that penetrates at least partially the spacer sleeve, and that forms a fastening head for the tooth replacement. The implant has a first number of coronally open basic element positive-lock grooves provided in the inner wall of the hollow cylindrical annular opening, immediately following the frontal edge of the basic element, which grooves are preferably arranged in a regular division or spacing in relation to the circumference of the basic element, and the implant has a second number of spacer sleeve positive-lock cams, fashioned so as to be complementary to the basic element positive-lock grooves, which cams are arranged (with a preferably regular division in relation to the circumference of the spacer sleeve) on the outer wall of the centering collar in a positive-lock segment whose outer diameter corresponds to the inner diameter of the basic element in the area of the basic element positive-lock grooves.
In addition, the invention relates to a stamping tool, as well as a positioning aid for manufacturing such an individual tooth implant, in particular its spacer sleeve.
An individual tooth implant of the type described above is the subject matter of the German patent application 195 34 979.2 which has positive-lock grooves in the basic element of the implant, whose number predetermines the fine division and work together with an equal or smaller number of projections or, respectively, cams on the spacer sleeve to prevent rotation between the sleeve and basic element. Given components on the implant that are not rotationally symmetrical, as predetermined for example by the spacer sleeve, it is required in principle to graduate the angular positions as tightly as possible. Given the use of an above-described implant, it is possible to offset the spacer sleeve to the basic element in angular steps of 30.degree., and thereby to align it as desired. However, this fine division also involves the risk of a rotated installation, connected with a possible wrong alignment and positioning, whose evaluation is difficult in the oral cavity in some circumstances. This holds in particular given several implants to be installed simultaneously in the patient's mouth. A wrong positioning leads to biomechanical and physiological stress on the implant, resulting in bone loss around the implant. Loss of the implant is possible as a final consequence in this situation. In addition, the possibility of fine alignment forms an optimal aesthetic care from the prosthetic point of view.